<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When two Kingdom’s Unite by CookiesForU_18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640697">When two Kingdom’s Unite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookiesForU_18/pseuds/CookiesForU_18'>CookiesForU_18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Breeding, Contracts, Happy Ending, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Smut, Submission, Top Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:48:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookiesForU_18/pseuds/CookiesForU_18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha King Toshiya and Omega Queen Hiroko of the kingdom of Yu-Topia Katsuki, Have arranged a marriage contract to marry their Omega son Prince Yuuri with The Alpha king of one of the most powerful and biggest Kingdom’s in the nation, Alpha King Victor says he will not invade their kingdom only if they turn over their Omega Son to marry him and give him a heir, Yuuri’s parents have decided it’s the best for their kingdom and they will accept the contract.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When two Kingdom’s Unite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, I am new to this I’m sorry if some of my writing isn’t so good, but I do hope you enjoy this story I have created.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>—The Arrival Of The Prince— </strong>
</p><p>A new day in the lands of the Kingdom of Yu-Topia Katsuki a beautiful baby boy was born son of King and Queen of Katsuki, The kingdom As expected when a new Royal was born rang the kingdom’s bells to show the new Royal had been born, After being expected for over 9 months the baby was finally here and all the Kingdom’s people were very excited to meet the new baby in person.</p><p>After days of The Royals building a bond with the new baby they were ready to present the Baby to all the people of their kingdom.</p><p>The King and Queen stood outside the Castles steps in front of all the people of Yu-Topia to present the baby they had decided to name “Yuuri”, Many people came and many Royals from other kingdom’s also came to meet this beautiful baby they had been talking about for days.</p><p>The Ballroom had been setup with many tables and lots of food for all the guest, The Yu-Topia Kingdom were well known for hosting their big parties, Many Royals had been invited that day because it wasn’t just like any party they usually hosted, This was the arrival of the Prince Of Yu-Topia.  </p><p>But in a Kingdom not so far away the King and his warriors were planning to attack Yu-Topia, They would start a war to steal over the land of Yu-Topi but this war wouldn’t just be any kind of war, This would be one of the longest wars the Kingdoms would face lasting 16 years. Finally coming to an end with the help of a little prince in Yu-Topia.</p><p>
  <strong>—To Be Continued—</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am currently working on the next chapter, feel free to leave a kudo and comment with any ideas.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>